


Так интереснее

by TheLadyRo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Как хорошо, что теперь Кроули не надо скрывать своих желаний





	Так интереснее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Несмотря на наличие крыльев, у ангелов очень мало общего с птицами. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что крылья их не вполне матеральны, а значит, их не нужно чистить, они не линяют и не требуют особого ухода.

Это, однако, не означает, что прикосновения к крыльям не могут быть приятными для ангелов — обычных и падших. Чувствительность крыльев варьируется, прикосновение может ощущаться по-разному — от легкого щекотного тепла до яркого, отзывающегося во всем теле чувства, ввергающего в состояние, близкое к трансу. Или, как в случае одного демона, сильного сексуального возбуждения.

Кроули очень любит, когда его крылья кто-то гладит. Беда в том, что среди демонов, что бы там ни думали смертные, прикосновения не особо популярны. А собственные руки, даже у очень гибкого существа, родственного змее, не могут дотянуться до каждого пера. За шесть тысяч лет Кроули очень хорошо развил фантазию, измышляя предлоги попросить Азирафаэля сделать что-нибудь с его крыльями. Он до сих пор не решается спросить, догадывался ли ангел, в чем дело. Знал ли, почему Кроули всегда спешил исчезнуть после того, как Азирафаэль помогал ему проверить целостность маховых крыльев или стряхнуть воображаемую пыль с покровных. Ему не хотелось бы объяснять, что каждый раз, добравшись до собственного убежища, он торопливо дрочил одной рукой, второй сжимая ближайшие перья и дергая их в такт.

Как хорошо, что теперь это время позади. Теперь Кроули может вытянуться на просторной кровати Азирафаэля, устроившись на животе и постанывая в подушку, пока ангел, сидя на его бедрах, оглаживает каждое перышко, запускает пальцы в мягкий пух и массирует мощные мышцы, скрывающиеся под перьями. Когда Азирафаэль, ухватившись за маховые перья, осторожно тянет их одно за другим, Кроули выгибает спину и распахивает крылья еще шире. Его налитый кровью член трется о простыню, удовольствие мешается с неудобством, и Кроули выдыхает: «Ангел, возьми меня».

Азирафаэль понятливо обхватывает его бедра, приподнимая. Кроули подтягивает под себя колени и заманчиво задирает зад. Пальцы Азирафаэля массируют его ягодицы, раздвигая их, открывая взгляду отверстие ануса, и Кроули ждет, что вот сейчас, в любую секунду ангел вонзит в него член.

Вместо этого к отверстию прикасается мягкий скользкий палец. Он нежно массирует вход, потом осторожно проскальзывает внутрь. Совсем неглубоко и совершенно, просто возмутительно недостаточно.

— Ангел, что ты делаешь? — Кроули хотел бы, чтобы его голос звучал возмущенно, но получается скорее жалобно.

— Я хочу хорошенько тебя подготовить, дорогой. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

— Ангел! Мы ведь не люди. Ты можешь подготовить меня одним движением.

— Но это не так интересно, — возражает Азирафаэль. Теперь Кроули слышит в его голосе игривые нотки и понимает, что мерзавец что-то задумал. Кроули не до игр, он хочет, чтобы его просто и незатейливо трахнули.

— Значит, я сделаю это сам.

— Не вздумай!

Ладонь Азирафаэля шлепает его по заднице — не сильно, просто чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. Член Кроули дергается в ответ, и демон разочарованно стонет. Он прекрасно знает, что не может спорить с ангелом, когда тот в таком настроении. Он может лишь извиваться, и ругаться, и бормотать беспомощное: «Я тебе покажу интересно».

Через полчаса Кроули уже на грани терпения и способен лишь умолять.

— Пожалуйста, ангел. Пожалуйста…

— Еще немного, дорогой. Ты так хорошо со всем справляешься. Вот увидишь, так гораздо интереснее.

Пальцы Азирафаэля проворачиваются, и невзирая на свое совершенно неприличное положение, Кроули возносит мысленную благодарность Создательнице за то, что она снабдила мужские тела простатой, этой чудесной маленькой деталью. Он стонет, он почти скулит, насаживаясь на пальцы Азирафаэля, и думает, сколько еще сможет выдержать.

Еще через десять минут ангел, наконец, устает от игры, вытаскивает пальцы и одним быстрым движением входит в Кроули по самые яйца. Тот радостно вскрикивает. Ангел больше не тянет время, он мгновенно задает бешеный ритм. Ухватившись за верхний край крыльев, он насаживает Кроули на член раз за разом, его собственные крылья расправлены высоко над головой — и Кроули полюбовался бы этой картиной, если бы его не несло стремительным течением прямиком в бездну оргазма.

Долгожданное наслаждение длится, кажется, бесконечно, и когда круги перед глазами наконец исчезают, Кроули чувствует себя опустошенным и слабым. В этот момент руки ангела обхватывают его и поднимают. Ангел садится на пятки, устроив Кроули у себя на коленях, и продолжает вдалбливаться в его многострадальный зад, помогая себе руками и крыльями. Кроули хватает лишь на то, чтобы закинуть руку назад и вцепиться во влажные кудри ангела. 

Еще через пару минут Азирафаэль издает победный клич и кончает. Кроули чувствует, как его наполняет ангельское семя: его так много, что оно течет по бедрам. А потом два огромных крыла обхватывают его, заключая их обоих в белый сияющий кокон.

— Все хорошо, дорогой? — спрашивает усталый голос. И Кроули со смешком выдыхает:

— Все прекрасно.

Это и впрямь было прекрасно. Но Кроули все-таки демон, а значит — существо злопамятное и о своих обещаниях никогда не забывает.

Поэтому спустя еще полчаса Азирафаэль распластан на кровати, его ноги согнуты и раздвинуты, лицо раскраснелось от возбуждения, руки стискивают смятые простыни. Четыре пальца Кроули погружены в него по самые косточки, и демон лениво размышляет, не добавить ли к ним и пятый для ровного счета. Член Азирафаэля стоит твердо, словно древний баобаб, бедра беспомощно дергаются, и весь он являет собой картину отчаянно неудовлетворенного желания.

— Кроули, — рычит ангел с совершенно не свойственной ему яростью. — Если ты немедленно не трахнешь меня, то клянусь Небесами, я… ах!

Кроули сгибает пальцы, безошибочно находя нужное место, и гневная речь сменяется отчаянным стоном. Демон запрокидывает голову и громко смеется. Азирафаэль прав, так действительно гораздо интересней!


End file.
